Desafortunadamente afortunada
by Encanto de Medianoche
Summary: La chica con la peor suerte del continente asiático incursionando en el mundo del amor, la fama y alta costura.


**Sakura Card Captor no me pertenece…**

Amantes de la lectura, me incursiono con mi segunda historia a este amado foro, la cual está más orientada al género de comedia romántica. Fue una idea que me golpeó de repente y me dije, no puedes no escribirla. Espero les guste y muestren su apoyo con reviews. Disfruten la lectura.

**Summary:** La chica con la peor suerte del continente asiático incursionando en el mundo del amor, la fama y alta costura.

**Desafortunadamente afortunada.**

**Capítulo 1: **Desafortunada Pasarela.

Si hay algo que odiaba más que despertarme temprano en las mañanas, era forzar mi cuerpo a levantarme para cumplir con mis rutinas diarias. O al menos, las que tenía que concretar desde mí llegada a la ciudad de Hong Kong hace 1 mes.

Mi nombre es Sakura Kinomoto, tengo 18 años de edad y soy originaria de Tomoeda, un pequeño pueblo ubicado al sur de la gran ciudad de Tokyo en Japón. Se preguntarán ¿Qué hace esta mujer tan lejos? La respuesta es sencilla, fui becada en una de las universidades más prestigiosas en pedagogía infantil del mundo entero. La Universidad Central de Hong Kong.

Al principio me daba algo de pavor venir a una ciudad desconocida, lejos de mis familiares, con personas que hablan un idioma completamente diferente al mío, husos horarios diferentes y, sobre todo, con mi ya conocida torpeza de única compañía. Sin embargo, el miedo fue superado cuando mi mejor amiga y compañera de toda la vida, decidió asistir la carrera de diseño en moda en la misma universidad que yo. Un gol para mis planes.

Así que, desde hace 1 mes, ambas habitamos un pequeño pero moderno complejo en el corazón de la ciudad, cortesía Daidoji Sonomi; mamá de Tomoyo.

─ ¡Sakura! ─ escuché mi nombre ser gritado desde la cocina ─ ¡es hora de irnos!

Observé el reloj en mi cómoda y casi me fui para atrás del susto. Eran las 7:50 am.

Me calcé los zapatos a como pude mientras cerraba la puerta del cuarto. Al llegar a la sala pude observar a Tomoyo con mi bolso en su hombro y un delicioso croissant en su mano derecha siendo tendido en mi dirección. Lo agarré y pegué un mordisco mientras mi acompañante se encargaba de asegurar las puertas.

Ya en la calle pude respirar el aire fresco de la mañana. El recinto universitario quedaba a 10 minutos de nuestra casa y, al no ser perezosas, lo ocupábamos como una buena forma de hacer ejercicio. Todo en ese día era casi perfecto, excepto por la sensación incómoda de ser observada justo en la nuca.

Detuve mis pasos.

─ ¿Qué sucede? ─ interrogué a mi amiga. Los perfectos cabellos negruzcos y sedosos de Tomoyo se movieron al ritmo del viento despeinándose de sutil manera, una mirada perspicaz se instaló en sus ojos amatistas, señales que siempre indicaba problemas.

─ Nada─ contestó obviando importancia. Aunque siempre supe que el tema no quedaría estancado ahí, ¡no señor! Tomoyo Daidoji siempre otorga la última palabra. Un suspiro casi imperceptible de sus labios lo confirmó. ─ es solo que el día de hoy te miras completamente hermosa, incluso sin haber tenido tiempo de peinarte o maquillarte. Sin embargo, pese a todos tus ya notables atributos, te conformas con llevar una vida aburrida como educadora de kínder cuando podrías estar en la cima del modelaje ¡y dar vida a mis diseños!- su rostro adquirió una mueca dramática─ ¡es tanta desdicha incontenible!

Rodé mis ojos y comencé a avanzar sin preocuparme si seguía tras mío. Me dio alcance en menos de dos segundos por lo tanto, procedí a explicar de manera cansina milésima vez el discurso matutino del siglo ─ amiga, tú sabes perfectamente los motivos por los cuales no incursiono en el mundo del modelaje…

Ya aprendido el monólogo, comenzó a recitar conmigo─ soy una chica extremadamente torpe, quien probablemente nació con dos pies izquierdos, no tengo coordinación, me encorvo al caminar, no podría distinguir entre un rosa amaranto y un palo rosa y, sobretodo, probablemente caiga sobre mis pies haciendo colapsar el escenario.

Al terminar mis palabras la quedé viendo feo pero ella continuó con su sonrisa traviesa, sabiendo que su imitación de mi me cargaba de enojo.

─ Ya ─ continuó en tono conciliador ─ pero tu mala suerte ya pasó. Es tan inexistente como la vida amorosa de tu padre.

Y si, papá no había salido en más de tres años con una mujer, más específicamente desde la muerte de mamá. Mi mala suerte no había aparecido desde mi mudanza a la ciudad de Hong Kong.

─que no haya pasado ─ continué─ no significa que no vuelva a pasar. Soy el ser andante con el enunciado de la Ley de Murphy pegado en la frente, y no solo soy yo, todo el mundo en Tomoeda lo decía. ¿Recuerdas la vez que estaba pintando escenografía para la obra de la escuela y accidentalmente tomé el tablón que daba soporte a la mitad de la estructura?

─ no podías saberlo─ enunció encogiéndose de hombros.

─ Bueno…─ concedí─ ¿Qué tal aquella vez en el que iba ganando el triatlón y me resbalé con una oportuna cáscara de banano perdiendo la carrera?

─ A cualquiera le pasa…

─ Seguro ─ ironicé─ pues, ¿y la vez que todos nos tiramos sobre una hojarasca y fui la única que salió herida por diversas rosas secas con espina? ─ no la dejé continuar y seguí ensimismada─ la última ocasión cuando…

Mi amiga tapó mi boca con su mano, impidiéndome continuar─ ya entendí ¿sí? Ya lo hice. Solo─ dio una pequeña pausa y continuó su camino─ solo déjame soñar.

**XXXX**

Las clases transcurrieron de manera rápida y cuando reaccioné estaba justo frente a mi edificio de apartamentos. Al entrar en la sala pude observar que tranquilo se encontraba el lugar; por lo general la amatista siempre se presentaba una o media hora antes que yo. Eché un vistazo a mi reloj, seguro se había retrasado con algo.

Comencé a preparar la cena, pollo a la naranja, ensalada y un delicioso refresco de Jamaica y manzana. Not so fancy. Estaba dando los últimos retoques al platillo cuando, la entrada intempestiva de mi amiga, provocó desorden en la sala.

Siendo sinceros, la chica lucía fatal. Cabello despeinado, ojeras, labial rojo regado, blusa arrugada, papeles desperdigados por todos lados, en fin, parecía que un tornado había atacado solo su persona.

─ me da miedo preguntar─ mas susurro o suspiro. Pese a todo pronóstico me escuchó y su mirada maníaca estaba posada justo en mi persona. No auguraba buenos pronósticos.

─ no estoy bien, no estoy bien ─ repitió una y otra vez. ─ me han dado la oportunidad de mi vida, y tengo un plazo de 48 horas para presentar 5 diseños inspirados en la era futurista para presentarlos a la compañía de moda más grande y prestigiosa de toda Asia.

─ Tomoyo-chan- pronuncié esta vez con más cautela─ no puede ser tan malo. Es decir, tú sacas ideas geniales hasta de las piedras.

─ no es lo mismo Sakura-chan, no es lo mismo─ sus cavilaciones continuaban como si tuviera trastorno obsesivo compulsivo ─ me he quedado en blanco amiga, nunca me había pasado algo parecido. Es como si mi cerebro estuviera hueco, no tuve ninguna idea coherente mientras trabajé en el laboratorio con mi mentor ¡Todo es una calamidad! Y justo en esta ocasión. ¿No me pudo pasar para la obra de los miserables o para la fiesta de máscaras del año pasado?

Se sentó en el piso, deteniendo su cabeza entre sus manos. Me apiadé y me coloqué a su lado, apoyando mi cabeza en su hombro. Le di un codazo juguetón.

─no creo que seas de las que se rinde ¿o sí?

Se mordió el labio. La miré, animándola a contestar

─no…

─ mas bien, creo que tus nervios te están jugando una mala pasada ¿me equivoco?

Negó en repetidas ocasiones

─ Viniste a esta ciudad a cumplir tus sueños y cuando casi lo logras te empiezas a echar para atrás ¿no es algo cobarde?

─ supongo…─ fruncí el ceño ─ bueno, si… ─ agregó insegura.

Me levanté de mi sitio y le tendí la mano. La observó dubitativa ─ ¿Qué esperas para venir conmigo e idear cosas asombrosas? ─ alargó su mano y tomó la mía sonriendo. La normal Tomoyo Daidoji estaba de vuelta.

**XXXX**

El escenario era enorme, miré con algo de inseguridad las sillas colocadas a ambos lados de la pasarela. Me oculté tras la cortina. Tras bambalinas el ambiente era un completo caos. Modelos corriendo semidesnudas por aquí, sedas regadas por allá, maquillaje roto por aquel lado, organizador histérico, modelo ansiosa, diseñador exasperado. Hermoso ambiente. Suspiré y me dirigí a un asiento lejos del bullicio.

Desde el sitio pude observar como mi amiga daba retoques al vestido número 4, el cual era llevado por una modelo algo larguirucha y flaca. El atuendo era bastante asimétrico, verde musgo, con leves incrustaciones metálicas, tela suelta, cubriendo levemente el pezón izquierdo. Exhibicionista pero revolucionario.

Los ojos amatistas se clavaron en los míos al finalizar la tarea y se encaminó a mi lado. Ambas empezamos a caminar nuevamente hacia un palco en el que se observaba como los espectadores llenaban las sillas.

─ ¿Cuántos diseñadores compiten el día de hoy?

─ somos 8─ su coherencia y camuflaje del nerviosismo casi logró convencerme de que seguíamos en el colegio, presentando sus diseños en obras escolares, no delante las personas más influyentes en el mundo de la moda─ pero solo avanzaran 4 a la siguiente ronda.

Dejamos de hablar cuando 3 personas con ropa más costosa que todos los edificios del centro de Tokyo hicieron aparición en la sala. No solo tenían estilo, eran hermosos. Por el rabillo del ojo me percaté que mi amiga cortaba su respiración un instante; sin embargo, estaba como hipnotizada.

La primera de los 3 que observé era una mujer de piel pálida, aproximadamente de mi edad, rostro rígido, con gafas de sol oscuras impedían la visualización entera de sus ojos. Su largo y lacio cabello negro lo llevaba recogido en una coleta alta, lucía un vestido de piel sintética negra, grueso hacia los hombros, llegando ajustado hasta medio muslo. Tacones de 15 cms a juego, al parecer con incrustaciones de diamantes. Tomó asiento a la derecha del escenario.

Detrás de ella, seguía una chica unos 5 años mayor a la anterior. Súper alta y de piel algo bronceada, su cabello estaba arreglado en un perfecto bob largo. Sus ojos eran café oscuro aunque de mi posición probablemente era difícil distinguirlos; llevaba un Jumpsuit azul eléctrico que Tomoyo definiría como chic y unas altísimas sandalias de plataforma. Pese a su elaborado conjunto se miraba relajada, hasta amigable, algo que resaltaba con sus dos acompañantes.

Pero el tercero de ellos era quien llamaba más la atención. Quizá por ser varón. Nunca había puesto atención al sexo opuesto, seguro porque ninguno de mis conocidos era un buen ejemplar para ello. El chico en cuestión era bastante alto, quizá 1.82 de talla, musculoso pero no en exageración, guapo hasta la adulación. Estaba vestido en un perfecto conjunto color negro, zapatillas del mismo color y lentes de sol a juego. Caminaba hacia su sitio con las manos dentro de sus bolsillos, sin poner atención a las miradas lujuriosas de las mujeres a sus alrededores. Al tomar sitio en su asiento quitó sus gafas revelando unos hermosos ojos de tonalidad ambarina.

Podía seguir prestándole mi entera atención pero Tomoyo fue llamada al camerino pues su última modelo había llegado y no me quedó más remedio que ir con ella.

Media hora después iniciaba el desfile con el primer diseñador, un chico llamado Fuji Onagui quien, irónicamente, era compañero de Tomoyo y su mayor rival. Llevaba 5 atuendos impresionantes aunque a mi parecer, muy inferiores a los que presentaría mi amiga amatista. Volteó a verla con superioridad cuando salió a la pista al final de su muestra. Mi compañera solo suspiró en el acto.

─ desearía que no me odiara tanto…

─ no creo que lo haga─ contesté. Fuimos prontamente sacadas del tema pues, el organizador del evento, Pierre LeBlank, un comentarista de moda de origen francés recluido en esta ciudad desde los 5 años de edad, se acercó a nosotras sofocado y frenético.

─ Tu última modelo tuvo un percance, no se puede presentar.

Tomoyo pasó saliva y empezó a correr hacia su camerino seguida muy de cerca por nosotros. Casi todo estaba listo excepto por el último atuendo, el vestuario insignia de mi amiga, el cual estaba perfectamente colocado en el maniquí.

La chica a quien le tocaba lucir hermoso traje era Rika Sasaki, una de las nuevas modelos en ascenso y, según Tomoyo, de las más prometedoras del mercado. Tenía algo tan cautivante y estremecedor al desfilar, lo que desaparecía viéndola en un estado tan reducido y patético. Se observaba ojerosa y temblorosa mientras seguía tirando arcadas de vómito en una cubeta.

─ lo siento, Daidoji─ la voz salió algo rasposa y quebrada─ no puedo desfilar así─ volvió a vomitar en el cubo.

─ ¡ahora que haré! ─ dramatizó la amatista caminando de un lado al otro─ se supone que debo presentar 5 no 4 modelos en menos de 10 minutos.

─ respira darling─ dijo Pierre observando frenéticamente a través de la habitación hasta posar su mirada en la mía. Atrapó a Tomoyo, quien seguía perdida en sus cavilaciones, y logró, de una manera implícita, trasmitirle sus ideas. Los ojos amatistas de mi amiga brillaron incrédulos, empezando a avanzar a mi persona con pasos cautelosos. Retrocedí algo asustada, como un animalillo indefenso e iba a salir de la habitación cuando la maquillista cerró de golpe la puerta.

─ ¿Qué creen que hacen? ─ Mas mi pregunta no fue contestada, fui tirada al vestidor por los 3 y desvestida en el acto. Cubrí mis pechos al quedar completamente expuesta. Pierre solo rodó los ojos.

─ Cherrie, tú no tienes nada que no haya visto en estas 4 paredes─ golpeó mis manos para que las bajara mas no lo hice, rodó los ojos con exasperación─ despabila chica, soy gay.

─ No me interesa─ repliqué molesta. Miré a Tomoyo avanzar hacia mí con el traje en sus manos. Temblé solo de imaginarlo─ ni se te ocurra.

Mas mi amiga no cedió ni un centímetro. Fui retenida por la cintura y los pies, cerré mis ojos y en menos de 5 minutos me encontraba perfectamente vestida. Me halaron hacia la coqueta pese a los infructuosos esfuerzos para quedarme dentro del vestidor. Pierre sujetó mis manos a cada lado del asiento. Tomoyo peinó mis cortos cabellos y los moldeó con laca, la maquillista comenzó aplicarme base y pintar mis cejas, golpeé su mano cuando me hizo toser con el montón de polvo traslucido que regó por mi rostro, unas pestañas postizas por aquí, labial rosa pálido por allá y, al final, la imagen presentada al espejo frente a mí era completamente distinta.

El suspiro de los tres me hizo perder mi ensoñación. El vestido en cuestión me abrasaba como una segunda piel. Llevaba un corsé metálico y una falda color gris transparente que mostraba mis largas piernas, la gargantilla era de la misma forma que la del corsé y se enlazaba con la falda con una tela a juego. Cinco metálicos anillos en cada dedo de ambas manos y zarcillos pequeños terminaban el conjunto.

Lo que más me incomodaban eran los tacones, y trastabillé un poco al intentar dar un paso con ellos. Iba a gritar y a mostrar mi desacuerdo con esa bola de rufianes y traicioneros cuando, el anunciador irrumpió sin llamar en la habitación.

─ Un minuto para su presentación Daidoji-san, lleve a sus modelos hacia la pasarela─ el joven se fue y nuevamente fui el centro de atención.

─ ni lo pienses Tomoyo─ mi voz se cortó─ no te volveré a hablar, es más, me regresaré a Tomoeda.

Y pese a que con mis palabras logró pensárselo, Pierre no se mostró inmutado.

─ Se acerca un milímetro a mí, señor LeBlank, y sus genitales se llevaran el golpe de su vida.

─ Honey…─ pronunció burlón─ yo no tendré hijos por esa vía. Golpéame pero más allá del dolor, no me afectaras en lo más mínimo.

Me cargó sin darme oportunidad a prepararme. Lo golpeé repetidas ocasiones en la espalda pero no se detuvo en lo mínimo. A mi derecha, mi amiga seguía lanzando frases de aliento y disculpas.

─ Turno para su última modelo, señorita─ y fue cuando me percaté que todas las modelos de la marca habían desfilado, del alboroto que estábamos creando y que, en mi despiste fui colocada en el suelo y empujada al escenario.

Los reflectores dieron de lleno a mi rostro, haciéndome entrecerrar un poco los ojos, la gente de pronto se calló y prestó completamente atención a mi figura. Intenté regresar tras bambalinas pero varias modelos y organizadores detuvieron mi salida. Nuevamente, me quedé estancada en mi sitio.

A mi derecha, pude observar como la chica de coleta alta quitaba sus gafas y examinaba mejor mi atuendo, tomando notas con expresión algo asombrada. La chica del corte bob realizaba fotos a diestra y siniestra y hacía señas al chico castaño quien, pese a todos los esfuerzos de su acompañante, no apartaba su vista del celular que cargaba en las manos.

Aparté mi vista de ellos y la dirigí al frente, tragué saliva y llevé mis hombros hacia atrás ─ recuerda Sakura ─ gritó Tomoyo tras mío ─ como cuando éramos niñas.

Y cerrando mis ojos me transporté a ese momento, cuando lucía los vestidos que Tomoyo me confeccionaba. De repente, estaba caminando alrededor de la pista, con expresión segura y rígida, espalda recta, pasos seguros y largos, vista al frente, nunca mirando al suelo. Llegué al final y realicé una pose, mirando a todos por encima del hombro, como si fuera superior, di una vuelta y empecé a disfrutar del show, soltando más mis movimientos; un paso hacia el lado, una pose en el centro de la pista, una vuelta más y todo acabaría, volvería a mi vida y asesinaría a Tomoyo.

Casi me podía felicitar por el trabajo realizado, estaba resultando victoriosa e invicta, bueno… casi. Justo en ese momento, mi tacón se enredó con la alfombra haciéndome caer del escenario. Cerré mis ojos de manera automática esperando el estrepitoso golpe contra el suelo, más la superficie blanda con la que impacté no era para nada la cerámica blanca del establecimiento. Miles de suspiros y expresiones asombradas hicieron su aparición.

Al principio tenía miedo de abrir los ojos y enfrentarme a la burla, más unas manos ciñéndose a mi cuerpo me hicieron ver frente a mí de inmediato. Lo único que abarcaba mi vista era un rostro extremadamente guapo, de ojos inmensamente ambarinos y sonrisa amable. Entonces fue cuando pude percatarme que había caído en los brazos del desconocido de la fila derecha.

**XXXX**

.

**N/A:** Para quienes leen mi otra historia: Las zapatillas carmesí, estaré actualizando capítulo esta semana, lamento no haberlo hecho de manera constante a como lo había prometido pero, he estado bastante atareada con las clases y ahora tendré un respiro. Prometo llevar ambas historias y no suspender sus actualizaciones.

Nos leemos el próximo capítulo


End file.
